enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Enciklopedija community:Kako uređivati stranicu
Uvod Wikipedia je WikiWiki, što znači da svatko može lako uređivati svaki članak i odmah staviti te promjene na Internet. Ako znate engleski, imate i ove članke: svi su sljedeći tekstovi na engleskom; sve bi to trebalo prevesti * How to start a page * Savjeti o pisanju članaka * Općenito o uređivanju članaka na Uređivanje - pitanja i odgovori * Kako preimenovati (preseliti) stranicu * Upute za grafički izgled članka (postoje i šifre za česte fraze) * Priručnik o stilu * Opće smjernice * Pravila za imenovanje članaka * Englezi imaju i članke WikiProject, gdje su upute kako pisati članke za određene skupine (npr. gradovi, zvijezde, kineski znakovi). * Napokon, za popis svih engleskih članaka o obradi stranica na Wikipediji, pogledajte popis članaka koji spadaju pod stručnu skupinu "Wikipedia" ili isti taj popis po temama. Ako želite vježbati, idite na stranicu za vježbanje i radite na njoj što god hoćete. Kako uređivati stranicu - munjeviti tečaj Ako tražite nešto i umjesto rezultata dobijete poruku "You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet.", ili ako vam se rezultat ne sviđa, kliknite na "Uredi ovu stranicu". Na sljedećoj stranici otkucajte podatke koje želite dodati u Wikipediju i kliknite na "Sačuvaj stranicu". Kako uređivati stranicu - ukratko Kad ste na stranici koju želite uređivati, kliknite na riječi "Uredi ovu stranicu", koje se nalaze na vrhu i na dnu stranice, kao i na lijevom izborniku. Ako želite komentirati tu stranicu, kliknite na riječi "Razgovor o stranici" i pojavit će se stranica "Talk:(ime stranice)", pa na toj stranici kliknite "Uredi ovu stranicu". Kad god kliknete "Uredi ovu stranicu", pojavljuje se prozor za izmjenu teksta dotične stranice. Nakon što ste unijeli promjene, upišite u malo polje ispod prozora za izmjenu (tamo gdje piše "Summary") kakvu ste promjenu izvršili (budite kratki!) - taj opis će se pojaviti na stranici "Nedavne promjene", na koju možete kliknuti u lijevom izborniku. Zatim obavezno kliknite na dugme "Prikaži kako će izgledati", koje je ispod prozora za izmjenu. To dugme će vam prikazati kako će izgledati novi tekst kad ga snimite. Ako niste zadovoljni, ovdje ga možete mijenjati, a onda opet kliknite "Prikaži kako će izgledati". Tek kad ste sigurni da takvu stranicu želite, kliknite na dugme "Sačuvaj stranicu". Stranica će odmah biti snimljena na Wikipediju. PREPORUKA: Ako namjeravate raditi veće izmjene ili pisati duži tekst, bolje je da prvo kopirate stari tekst stranice na svoj kompjuter (u Notepad ili neki drugi program), tamo ga uredite, a zatim konačnu verziju iskopirate u prozor za izmjenu teksta stranice. To je korisno i zato što onda možete čuvati svoje tekstove na kompjuteru. Nakon što stvorite i snimite novu stranicu, dobro je učiniti sljedeće: *Na toj stranici kliknite na tekst Što vodi ovamo na dnu stranice kako biste provjerili ima li članaka koji već vode na nju i koriste li ti članci isto značenje kao ono koje ste vi naveli; *Upišite ime te stranice u prostor u gornjem desnom uglu i kliknite na dugme Traži. Pojavit će se Google, a onda kliknite na dugme Google Search. Google će prikazati sve stranice u Wikipediji gdje se spominje ime vaše stranice, pa možete na tim stranicama napraviti poveznice prema svojoj. *Ako znate, provjerite ima li članaka na istu temu na drugim jezicima Wikipedije i onda ih stavite kao poveznice na svoju stranicu. Što su manje izmjene Kad mijenja stranicu, prijavljeni korisnik Wikipedije (ako još niste prijavljeni, prijavite se! kliknite na riječi "Log in" gore desno na stranici) može označiti izmjenu kao manju tako da označi kućicu pokraj teksta "Ovo je manja izmjena" ispod prozora za izmjene. Manje izmjene su pravopisni ispravci, oblikovanje i preuređenje teksta. Ako želite, možete ih "sakriti" dok gledate "Nedavne promjene" tako da kliknete na "sakrij manje izmjene". Ako napravite važnu izmjenu u sadržaju i označite je kao manju izmjenu, to se smatra zloporabom, pogotovo ako uključuje brisanje teksta. Ako ste neku izmjenu slučajno označili kao manju, napravite neku drugu izmjenu na istoj stranici (npr. dodajte jedan razmak) i pod "Summary" napišite "prošla je izmjena bila važna". Što sve možete s tekstom i slikama U lijevom stupcu tablice vidite kakve oblike teksta možete koristiti. U desnom stupcu vidite kako ih konkretno koristite. Drugim riječima, ako želite da vam tekst izgleda onako kao u lijevom stupcu, upišite ga onako kako je naveden u desnom stupcu. PREPORUKA: Nije loša ideja imati ovu stranicu u zasebnom prozoru ili je iskopirati u Word, tako da je možete gledati dok mijenjate neki tekst. Ako želite pokusirati, slobodno radite što god hoćete na stranici za vježbanje. Naslovi, proredi, popisi i crte Ovako će tekst izgledati u Wikipediji Ovo trebate upisati Naslove pišite ovako: New section Subsection Sub-subsection Novi naslov Podnaslov Podpodnaslov Ako samo prijeđete u sljedeći red, to nema nikakvih posljedica za izgled teksta. Možete to koristiti za sebe, da razdvojite rečenice unutar odlomka. Neki uređivači smatraju da se tako lakše uređuje tekst i da se bolje koristi funkcija diff. Ali ako ostavite prazan redak, to će biti prazan redak i na ekranu. Ako samo prijeđete u sljedeći red, to nema nikakvih posljedica za izgled teksta. Možete to koristiti za sebe, da razdvojite rečenice unutar odlomka. Neki uređivači smatraju da se tako lakše uređuje tekst i da se bolje koristi funkcija diff. Ali ako ostavite prazan redak, tekst će prijeći u sljedeći red. Ovako možete prijeći u sljedeći red bez praznog retka. Ovako možete prijeći u sljedeći red bez praznog retka. * Popis nije nikakav problem: ** počnite svaki redak sa zvjezdicom *** što je više zvjezdica, to je niža razina * Popis nije nikakav problem: ** počnite svaki redak sa zvjezdicom *** što je više zvjezdica, to je niža razina # Popisi označeni brojevima su dobri jer su ## lijepo složeni ## lako čitljivi # Popisi označeni brojevima su dobri jer su ## lijepo složeni ## lako čitljivi * Možete miješati zvjezdice i brojeve *# i slagati ih *#* na ovaj način * Možete miješati zvjezdice i brojeve *# i slagati ih *#* na ovaj način ; Neka riječ : njezina definicija ; Neka riječ : njezina definicija *''PAZI: samo jedna riječ i definicija po retku.'' : Dvotočka uvlači redak ili cijeli odlomak. :: Što je više dvotočaka, to je veće uvlačenje. "Enter" započinje novi odlomak. * Ovo se koristi za članke, ali i za razgovore na "Razgovoru o stranici". : Dvotočka uvlači redak ili cijeli odlomak. :: Što je više dvotočaka, to je veće uvlačenje. "Enter" započinje novi odlomak. Tekst u sredini stranice. Tekst u sredini stranice. Vodoravna razdjelna crta: ovo je iznad crte, ---- a ovo je ispod crte. Dobra je za razdvajanje tema na stranicama za razgovor. Vodoravna razdjelna crta: ovo je iznad crte, ---- a ovo je ispod crte. Poveznice, Internet adrese, slike Ovako će tekst izgledati u Wikipediji Ovo treba upisati Poveznica unutar hrvatske Wikipedije: Službeni jezik Hrvatske je hrvatski jezik. *Nije važno pišete li prvo slovo članka veliko ili malo, jer ga Wikipedija u naslovu samog članka automatski stavlja veliko. *Razmake unutar naziva članka Wikipedija automatski pretvara u donju crtu (_), ali ipak se preporučuje da stavljate razmake a ne donje crte. Dakle, navedena poveznica vodi na stranicu http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hrvatski_jezik, što je članak koji se zove "Hrvatski jezik". Poveznica unutar hrvatske Wikipedije: Službeni jezik Hrvatske je hrvatski jezik. Opera#Povijest#Barokna opera je primjer poveznice za podnaslov na određenoj stranici. Ako se neki podnaslov izbriše, poveznica na taj podnaslov ne nestaje, nego se sama mijenja u poveznicu na vrh njegove stranice. Opera#Povijest#Barokna opera . Kad želite da poveznica na neki članak piše drugim riječima, koristite okomitu crtu: Ovdje govorimo o našoj povijesti. Kad želite da poveznica na neki članak piše drugim riječima, koristite okomitu crtu: Ovdje govorimo o našoj povijesti. Završeci se mogu dodati na poveznicu: pravopisni, sportovi Završeci se mogu dodati na poveznicu: pravopisni, sportovi Kad upisujete komentar na neku stranicu za razgovor, trebate ga potpisati. Možete to učiniti tako da na kraju dodate tri valovite crte, a Wikipedija će automatski napisati vaše ime: : Zmaj a ako dodate četiri valovite crte, napisat će se vaše ime, datum i vrijeme: : Zmaj 10:38, 25 Feb 2004 (CET) Kad upisujete komentar na neku stranicu za razgovor, trebate ga potpisati. Možete to učiniti tako da na kraju dodate tri valovite crte, a Wikipedija će automatski napisati vaše ime: : ~~~ a ako dodate četiri valovite crte, napisat će se vaše ime, datum i vrijeme: : ~~~~ Priče o vilenjacima je stranica koja još ne postoji. *Možete je stvoriti tako da kliknete na poveznicu. *Ako želite stvoriti novu stranicu: *#na nekoj postojećoj stranici upišite poveznicu na novu stranicu, *#snimite postojeću stranicu, *#kliknite na poveznicu koju ste upravo stvorili. Otvorit će se nova stranica koju možete urediti. Priče o vilenjacima je stranica koja još ne postoji. Što ako npr. želite da stranica "Informatika" ne sadrži ništa, nego da automatski odvede korisnika na "Računarstvo", jer je to bolja riječ? Da biste to postigli, trebate staviti sljedeći tekst u prvi redak članka "Informatika": #REDIRECT Računarstvo #REDIRECT Računarstvo Poveznica na stranicu s istom temom na drugom jeziku izgleda ovako:"šifra jezika:Naslov stranice", na primjer w:en:Wikipedia:How to edit a page. Nije važno kamo stavljate te poveznice dok obrađujete stranicu, jer će se uvijek pojaviti na istom mjestu kad je snimite, ali zbog urednosti se preporučuje da ih stavite na dno stranice. w:en:Wikipedia:How to edit a page Primjer vanjske poveznice s opisom: Hrvatska turistička zajednica Primjer te iste poveznice bez opisa: http://www.croatia.hr Ako želite istaknuti internetsku adresu: http://www.croatia.hr *U internetskoj adresi smiju se koristiti samo znakovi: A-Z a-z 0-9 ._\/~%-+&#?!=()@ \x80-\xFF. Ako adresa sadrži druge znakove, treba ih konvertirati; na primjer, ^ se mora napisati %5E (što možete vidjeti u popisu ASCII znakova). Primjer vanjske poveznice s opisom: Hrvatska turistička zajednica Primjer te iste poveznice bez opisa: http://www.croatia.hr Ako želite istaknuti internetsku adresu: http://www.croatia.hr Slika: *Možete koristiti samo slike koje su snimljene na hrvatsku Wikipediju. Da biste snimili slike, koristite stranicu . Snimljenu sliku možete naći na stranici s . Vidi engleske upute za korištenje slika, oznaku slike, proširenu sintaksu slike za razne pojedinosti. *Zbog raznih razloga može se dogoditi da ljudi koji čitaju vašu stranicu ne vide slike. Zato trebate uz sliku staviti i kratak opis, i to ovako: . Slika: S kratkim opisom: Ako želite da vam slika stoji pokraj teksta, na desnoj strani stranice, upišite je iznad teksta pokraj kojeg mora stajati. Pazite, ovdje morate upisati širinu koja je malo veća od slike: style="float:right;width:135px;margin:0 0 1em 1em"> Grb Republike Hrvatske Engleska stranica za ovu temu je Image Markup. Kad kliknete na neku sliku, pojavit će se stranica na kojoj je opis slike. Možete napraviti i izravnu poveznicu na tu stranicu: Image:Hrvatska_grb_mali.png Image:Hrvatska_grb_mali.png Ako želite staviti poveznice prema zvukovima i drugim neslikovnim stvarima, ili ako želite da slike budu prikazane kao poveznice a ne nacrtane na stranici, koristite poveznicu "media". Grb Hrvatske Grb Hrvatske Poveznice na knjige putem šifre ISBN objašnjavaju se na ovoj engleskoj stranici. ISBN 0123456789X ISBN 0123456789X "Što vodi ovamo" i "Promjene u svezi" mogu se ovako staviti kao poveznica: i i Vrste slova i pisanja Ovako će tekst izgledati u Wikipediji Ovo trebate upisati Istaknuto, jako istaknuto, vrlo jako istaknuto. *Ovo su sve apostrofi (jednostruki navodnici), a ne dvostruki navodnici. *Na gotovo svim programima za Internet, ovo se vidi kao koso i podebljano. Ipak, kad pišete matematičke formule, zbog semantičkih razloga radije koristite i . Istaknuto, jako istaknuto, vrlo jako istaknuto. Ovo je stil pisaćeg stroja . *Zbog semantičkih razloga, kad pišete kompjuterske programe, trebate koristiti, . Ovo je stil pisaćeg stroja . Možete koristiti i mali tekst za potpise pod slike i ostalo. Možete koristiti i mali tekst za potpise pod slike i ostalo. Možete prekrižiti izbačeni tekst i podcrtati novi tekst. Možete prekrižiti izbačeni tekst i podcrtati novi tekst. Znakovi na slovima: (Vidi englesku stranicu o posebnim znakovima) e é e ë i í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ e é e ë i í À Á Â Ã Ä Å Æ Ç È É Ê Ë Ì Í Î Ï Ñ Ò Ó Ô Õ Ö Ø Ù Ú Û Ü ß à á â ã ä å æ ç è é ê ë ì í î ï ñ ò ó ô œ õ ö ø ù ú û ü ÿ Interpunkcija: ¿ ¡ § ¶ † ‡ • — ‹ › « » ‘ ’ “ ” ¿ ¡ § ¶ † ‡ • — ‹ › « » ‘ ’ “ ” Komercijalni znakovi: ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ ™ © ® ¢ € ¥ £ ¤ Podtekst: x2 Nadtekst: x2 or x² *Sljedeća metoda nadteksta ne može se koristiti svugdje, ali se preporučuje gdje je to moguće (kao i kod mjernih jedinica) jer većina programa za Internet tada lakše obrađuje retke. ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hektar = 1 E4 m2 Podtekst: x2 Nadtekst: x2 or x² ε0 = 8.85 × 10−12 C² / J m. 1 hektar = 1 E4 m2 Grčka slova: α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω α β γ δ ε ζ η θ ι κ λ μ ν ξ ο π ρ σ ς τ υ φ χ ψ ω Γ Δ Θ Λ Ξ Π Σ Φ Ψ Ω Matematički znakovi: ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ (Vidi i englesku stranicu WikiProject Mathematics) ∫ ∑ ∏ √ − ± ∞ ≈ ∝ ≡ ≠ ≤ ≥ → × · ÷ ∂ ′ ″ ∇ ‰ ° ∴ ℵ ø ∈ ∉ ∩ ∪ ⊂ ⊃ ⊆ ⊇ ¬ ∧ ∨ ∃ ∀ ⇒ ⇔ → ↔ x2 ≥ 0 true. *Ako želite razmake, morate koristiti razmake bez prekida - . *Izraz sprječava i prekide usred teksta, što je korisno u formulama. x2 ≥ 0 true. Komplicirane formule: \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} * Vidi englesku stranicu Wikipedia:TeX markup \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} Kako spriječiti da Wikipedija automatski mijenja tekst: Poveznica → (prema) Wikipedia:Pomoć *Ovako se kao običan tekst prikazuje ono što bi inače bio poseban tekst u Wikipediji. *Ne uklanja HTML znakove. Poveznica → (prema) Wikipedia:Pomoć Nevidljivi komentari unutar teksta članka: *Koristite ih kad želite da budući uređivači stranice vide komentar. Tablice Kako staviti tablicu sadržaja Kako sada stvari stoje u Wikipediji, ako na stranici postoji barem četiri naslova (označenih znakovima "="), na početak stranice (ili nakon uvodnog dijela) automatski ide tablica sadržaja. Ako bilo gdje napišete , tablica sadržaja će nestati. Vidi i engleski članak compact TOC za abecedu i godine u naslovima. Tablice općenito Tablice možete napraviti na dva načina: *koristeći posebne Wiki-šifre (vidi engleski članak MediaWiki User's Guide: Using tables) *koristeći standardne HTML elemente: , , or . Za ovu drugu mogućnost, kao i za objašnjenja kada se stavljaju tablice, vidi engleski članak w:en:Wikipedia:How to use tables. Automatski datum, vrijeme itd. Šifra Rezultat NUMBEROFARTICLES je broj stranica u hrvatskoj Wikipediji koje sadrže poveznicu i nisu preusmjerene, tj. broj članaka, stranica s poveznicom i razlikovnih stranica (disambiguation pages)). Transkluzija Software MediaWiki, koji koristi Wikipedija, u određenoj mjeri podržava transkluziju. To znači da se u članke mogu unijeti standardizirani komadi teksta. Na primjer, ako napišete i snimite stranicu, na njoj će se pojaviti tekst This article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it. Druge česte transkluzije su za razlikovne stranice (disambiguation pages) i za upozorenje da se u nastavku nešto odaje (npr. kraj filma). Vidi Wikipedia:MediaWiki custom messages za popis svih transkluzija. Ostale poveznice Engleski članci: *w:en:UseModWiki i w:en:Wikipedia:MediaWiki. *w:en:HTML tag. *w:en:Wikipedia:Protection policy